The present invention relates to a convertible enclosure for buildings and areas, particularly sports areas, comprising a series of identical, parallel supporting beams, two closure elements between two supporting beams being able to be extended simultaneously along these supporting beams to extend respectively from the two rows of bases of the corresponding supporting beams up to the longitudinal roof beam or ridge of the supporting beams, and means for extending these elements.
Convertible enclosures of this type are already known for protecting any industrial, agricultural or sports area or building. Certain are constructed of one or more rigid panels, others from canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,691, for example, discloses a convertible enclosure of which the closure elements are constituted by a series of interconnected rigid panels, arranged to slide between two adjacent supporting beams, and to be folded on one another in storage compartments below ground level arranged along the rows of bases of the supporting beams.
It will be readily appreciated that such enclosures are of heavy, unaesthetic and expensive structure, and that they require a great deal of maintenance. As to the canvas enclosures, although they are of much lighter structure, their use, and particularly assembly and dismantling is not without delicate problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a convertible enclosure eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks, whilst offering new, appreciable advantages.